


i’ll take you as you are

by impulsemomentum, smoothsailing



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, can U tell, cedric wrote the smut, i wrote the fluff, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsemomentum/pseuds/impulsemomentum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothsailing/pseuds/smoothsailing
Summary: Pierre snorts at Nico’s excessive use of the winking face as usual, but sends a thumbs up emoji in return anyway, and adds a “bisous” as an afterthought, feeling more like a schoolboy with his crush than a 27-year-old professional tennis player into his second ever singles final.Halfway across the world, Nicolas Mahut looks up from his phone, smiles, and clicks “book ticket” before he can talk himself out of it.





	i’ll take you as you are

**Author's Note:**

> hi just letting u all know i gave up on this fic before the smut so cedric (smoothsailing) wrote all the juicy bits, pls send him love bc he’s the best <33
> 
> as usual: not assuming anything, blah blah, purely fictional
> 
> title is from “as you are” by the weeknd

Pierre hears his phone buzz as he’s coming out of the locker room showers, towelling off his hair. He raises an eyebrow and picks it up, exhaling irritatedly as droplets of water splash onto the screen. Any trace of annoyance soon disappears, however.

Nico: félicitations mon petit pierrot ;)

Pierre can’t stop a fond smile from spreading across his face, even as he feels the exhaustion settle in his limbs as the adrenaline wears off. It’s around - he does a quick calculation - 2 in the afternoon in France. He wonders what Nico’s doing. Perhaps about to pick up Natanel from school? He thinks about Nico lounging on the couch in Boulogne-Billancourt (shirtless, preferably), anxiously gnawing on a nail as he watches Pierre save one match point after another at the net, and is suddenly filled with an acute sense of longing. He bites at his bottom lip, and types something out before he can think better of it.

Pierre: :) i play tomorrow same time

Nico’s response comes in seconds.

Nico: je sais. ;)

Pierre snorts at Nico’s excessive use of the winking face as usual, but sends a thumbs up emoji in return anyway, and adds a “bisous” as an afterthought, feeling more like a schoolboy with his crush than a 27-year-old professional tennis player into his second ever singles final.

Halfway across the world, Nicolas Mahut looks up from his phone, smiles, and clicks “book ticket” before he can talk himself out of it.

———

Julia meets him at the airport with a cup of tea and an exasperated look.

“Virginie called ahead.” She explains, handing him the tea and pecking him on both cheeks, something Nico returns.

“I should’ve guessed she figured it out.” He smiles wryly. “She probably knew what I was going to do before I even did.”

Julia directs an unimpressed stare at him. “I think we all did. Except Pierre of course, but he’s Pierre. Do you want a pass for the player’s box?”

“I..” Nico swallows. “I’ll just watch at the hotel.”

Julia shrugs nonchalantly, but her gaze softens in understanding as she hands him a sleek plastic card. “Same room as always. There’s a car waiting outside for us.”

He takes it, and holds it tight in his hand the entire car ride, feeling the edges dig into his palm.

———

One upside to Pierre making the final in Shenzhen, Nico reflects bitterly, is that he gets to watch him throw away all of his chances in the air-conditioned suite of the Shangri-la, in front of a plasma screen. He sees Julia cringe on screen at a particularly terrible point, and cringes with her, picking at the skin of his palms.

As soon as it’s all over and he sees Pierre’s disappointed face as he clasps hands with an ecstatic Nishioka, Nico shuts off the screen, and reflects in the sudden silence of the room. Distantly, he hears the honking of cars as they are wont to do in China, but tunes it out to lose himself in his thoughts, leaning back on the comfortable sofa.

After Winston-Salem, Nico’d thought that Pierre had a solid chance, but was just not mentally ready yet. By the time Pierre reached the final here, three years later, Nico had full confidence in him. However...he turns and looks out the window again, feeling as if the oppressive smog had somehow worked its way into his heart.

He sits there for an unknown amount of time, lost in his thoughts as the sky slowly darkens outside. Suddenly, he jolts as his phone buzzed by his side.

Pierre: :(

Nico can’t help but laugh a little, picking the phone up to stare at the lit screen.

Nico: done with press?

Pierre: ouais almost back to the hotel

Nico raises an eyebrow as his phone alerts him to a text from Julia.

Julia: I have my room booked. Have fun ;-) try to loosen him up a little

Nico splutters, burying his face into his hands as he feels his cheeks warm.

Nico: merci bcp julia, i’ll try my best

Nico carefully places his phone on the coffee table in front of him, and rises to lean on the side of the sofa, looking at the still-closed door to the suite. He feels his heart jump to his throat, and wonders for perhaps the five hundredth time today that this was a bad idea, coming here on a whim.

Suddenly, noises emerge from behind the door, as someone slides the keycard in and opens the door. He can hear Pierre’s voice, tired and confused, saying “...another room? What do you mean another room?”

Nico hears Julia’s voice, fainter, but unmistakably firm, and then Pierre is shutting the door behind him. He doesn’t turn around, yet, instead grumbling to himself about what Julia thinks she’s doing.

“Pierrot.” Nico’s voice is hoarse from not having spoken for a couple of hours.

Pierre turns around lightning fast, and freezes when he sees Nico, arms crossed with a wry smile across his face.

“Nico.” He says, almost as if in a trance. “You’re here.”

“Of course.” Nico spreads his arms, and Pierre rushes into his embrace, breathing in his cologne, slightly faded from the plane ride and ensuing events. “How could I miss your big moment?”

Pierre snorts a bit wetly into his neck. “Not so big, was it?”

“Hey,” Nico chides softly, “you’re a top 60 player now. Don't be so hard on yourself.”

Nico can feel him pouting, and can’t help but grin affectionately. “So what, I fly all the way here and all you’re going to do is sit and sulk?”

“Hmm..” Pierre pretends to consider it, extracting himself from Nico’s arms and plopping down on the couch unceremoniously. “I don’t know. Shouldn’t I deserve a little comfort?”

“I don’t know.” Nico leans down, close enough to where he can see Pierre’s pupils begin to dilate. “Do you?” He plants his hands behind Pierre’s head and bridges the gap between their lips.

Nico pushes him to the bed, fingers fumbling on the waistband of Pierre’s sweats, mumbling, “Off, off,” against Pierre’s lips.

Pierre complies, kicking his sweatpants off as quickly as he can and getting one leg caught on his foot, so that he has to take another moment to throw them all the way off. He places his hands on Nico’s sides, sliding them up until he bunches the bottom of Nico’s shirt halfway up his torso, revealing the tan, hard cut skin Nico’s hiding underneath. His mouth barely leaves Nico’s as they fall back onto the bed, except for Nico leaning back to pull his shirt off and then staring down at Pierre until Pierre does the same.

“God,” Pierre groans when Nico attaches his lips to Pierre’s neck, sliding right across his throat in a swift motion that catches Pierre’s breathing.

In the three years Pierre has played doubles with Nico, he never thought he could have Nico like this, or at least more than once. Nico had always been quite serious and intense but after a while of spending time with him, Pierre learnt he’s mostly passionate and actually a hell of a lot of fun. He has tons of friends and is just as easy-going as the next guy and it was one of Pierre’s easiest friendships after he discovered that.

He only started having feelings for Nico after he saw him chatting with Julien, who was disturbingly unfit for Nico from Pierre’s perspective. He saw the two of them talking in the locker room, especially during Pierre’s first Davis Cup tie, and the way Nico laughed and seemed to talk more with his hands and face rather than his mouth, made Pierre realize that he wished Nico would talk to him like that. Nico never saw the thing through anyway. He told Pierre that Julien just wasn’t his type so Pierre figured he barely had anything to worry about. Except, you know, his newfound crush on one of his best friends.

“Ohhh, that’s good.” Pierre shivers as Nico’s cold hands push down against his body and slide dangerously close to his groin. Nico grinds down onto him and they both gasp, the hot puffs of air from their mouths hitting the other’s face as their mouths stay nearly touching. Nico licks his way over Pierre’s jawline, nipping the skin right under his ear so Pierre can’t help but let out a small noise and tilt his head to the side to give Nico more access.

"Oh my fucking god," Nico says, and he sounds dazed, "You're so hot, Pierre, I hope you know that." Pierre’s not about to answer, not when he feels heat travel all over his body, building up where his hard dick is rubbing against Nico’s through their last few pieces of clothing. Nico still has his pants on, those goddamn jeans that show off the curved swell of his ass so well.

Pierre mumbles against Nico’s lips, “Get these, ah, the fuck off.” He grabs at the fabric around Nico’s thighs and Nico smirks into their kiss, breaks it for a minute as he moves back.

Pierre watches him, leaning up on his elbows, his breath coming in ragged and deep. Nico, with his legs straddling Pierre and his chest wide and built for the gods, has to shimmy off Pierre’s body and the bed to stand up and start taking his pants off. Pierre doesn’t expect it when Nico throws off his boxers at the same time, his dick now exposed to the room.

“Fuck,” Pierre says and Nico looks up at him. Pierre can’t break eye contact as Nico moves back in. He climbs back on top of Pierre, his dick pressing against Pierre’s briefs and grinding down with the slightest movement. Nico raises himself up a little when it’s too much for Pierre and Pierre has to get his cock out now or else he feels like he might die. As soon as the cool air of the room hits him, he shivers again, but it gets lost on Nico’s lips and tongue. Their kiss is slick and hot, just the two of them pushing back on the other, never letting up unless to hiss, “ah, _ah,_ ” when the friction gets to be too much.

Pierre can only take it so long before he’s growling, “Touch me. Nico, _s’il te plaît_ , touch me.” Nico makes no mistake, quickly sliding his hand down to Pierre’s aching cock and starts stroking in uneven pumps. He pins Pierre’s hips down when they start rising, trying to match Nico’s hand movements by thrusting into it.

Nico swallows every sound Pierre makes, licking wildly into his mouth, across the roof of his mouth, across his teeth. Pierre is in a daze, can’t remember a time he’s wanted anything as much as this, when Nico says, “I really want to fuck you,” low and raspy into his ear.

“Yeah,” Pierre blurts, doesn’t mean to really, but also can’t find it in him to care. Nico moves a hand down, stroking right over Pierre’s hole, sending a shiver through Pierre’s body as he moans, deeply.

“Nico, _s’il te plaît_ ,” he says. Pierre can’t get through the teasing, has to have Nico’s fingers in him now before he goes crazy over his touch. Suddenly, those very fingers disappear and Nico’s climbing across the bed to his bag, ruffling through it until he crawls back to Pierre. Nico drops a condom and a small bottle of lube near his head. He watches Nico fumble with the tube, trying to uncap it and then failing and needing two whole tries to get it.

“Well, get on with it,” Pierre breathes out. He grins as Nico sends a glare his way. It falls flat when Nico coats two fingers and Pierre lets his head fall back onto the duvet, arching his back so Nico can have more room. Nico aligns the first finger right away and pushes in with barely a warning. Pierre clenches against it hard and sobs a little, his hands flailing out, reaching for some part of Nico to hold on to. He catches Nico’s biceps and digs his nails in as Nico starts pressing further in, the knuckle of his middle finger touching Pierre’s rim.

When Nico decides it’s time, he curls his next finger into Pierre, starts making small scissoring motions that help open up Pierre, who’s writhing around on the bed, desperate for more, any more that Nico can give him.

After Nico gets three fingers in and Pierre feels ready enough, he snaps, “Enough, enough.” He grips Nico’s wrist, stilling his hand. “I need you to fuck me _now._ ” Pierre repeats, “ _Allez, allez_ ,” as Nico works to put the condom over his dick and starts lubing it up.

Nico pulls Pierre forward, angling him just right so he can nudge the head in, pushing deeper and Pierre can feel just how tight he is. He yells out, his hands gripping at the thin sheets around him. He knows how wet he is, can feel the tip of his own cock leaking and pooling right on his stomach. Nico sinks in more and more until Pierre can feel his balls, lined up right against his ass, and takes a second to let out a breath he had been holding in. He’s gone this far with only a few guys, Nico being one of them, but the sensation always comes back to him, almost unbearable when it’s really happening.

“ _Ça va_?” Nico asks, leaning over his body and Pierre hisses when it causes the slightest bit of a thrust. Pierre nods. He trusts his voice enough to say, “Yeah,” but it comes out in a pant. Nico’s big and it’s a lot to take but suddenly, Pierre can’t wait.

“Can you start moving?” he asks.

Oh God, Pierre thinks when Nico complies, slow at first, just out a little and then entering back in. He feels it as Nico picks up speed, seeing that Pierre is ready for more. “Faster, faster,” Pierre moans when it’s still not enough. Nico groans, his dick fucking into Pierre at a crazed and desperate pace. They’re both in need for it, gasping as Nico grabs Pierre’s thighs and opens them wider, the angle causing Nico to sink deeper, where Pierre didn’t even think possible.

Nico hips continue to snap up to meet his and the slap of skin on skin echoes hard through the room, accompanied by both of Pierre’s and Nico’s groans. They spend a bit of time like that - Nico holding onto Pierre’s legs as he fucks into him and Pierre gasping any time Nico hits near or against his prostate. It’s almost too early for Pierre but he can’t help it, feeling the fire in his gut building quickly.

“Agh, Nico, I need,” Pierre whimpers. Can’t finish. Nico slows down his pace just a bit. “You need me to touch you?” His eyes lock onto Pierre’s, all lust and heat in them. “ _Ici_?” He feathers his hand right over Pierre’s swelled up dick, the tip making a mess of Pierre but desperately needing to be touched.

Nico grins as he lays a hand right over the head, dragging it down the length until it’s all coated with precome.

Pierre doesn’t last long anyway. He trembles a bit under the constant push of Nico’s dick and now his hand, and moments later, he comes with a silent yelp, coating his chest and stomach in long, white strokes.

Nico stills as Pierre regains his breath. Last time they did this, Pierre finished first also and how can anyone blame him when it’s Nico he’s having sex with. He knows Nico enjoys coming inside of him so he gestures for Nico to keep going, his voice nonexistent at the moment.

Nico thrusts into him a couple more times and then loses his breath, gasping as he unloads inside Pierre, dropping Pierre’s legs and falling over his chest. Nico places his arms on either side of Pierre head, his eyes closed and Pierre can just stare at the wonder that is Nico’s face for a few moments.

“Fuck,” Nico whispers as he comes back, opening his eyes and dropping down right away to plant a kiss on Pierre’s lips. Pierre presses back up for the short second it lasts and then Nico’s moving back, pulling out of Pierre to go wipe himself off.

He tosses Pierre a Kleenex box, who gladly takes it to try and clear his chest of come. The room is silent as they each regain their breaths and the weight of the situation seems to hang between them.

Pierre waits until they both put on their boxers to fall back onto the bed next to Nico, who lies flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t know what that was,” Pierre says, after starting and stopping what he really wants to say.

“Me neither,” Nico agrees, “I know what I want it to be though.” He turns his head to Pierre, their faces a few inches apart but Pierre can feel Nico’s breath tingling his lips.

Pierre’s at a loss for words. There are so many thoughts going through his head that he just doesn’t know what to say. “I love you,” is what he answers, and he’s shocked at how easily it came out. For some reason, it’s simpler to tell Nico when they’re like this. They’re both dazed from the sex and it might as well be perfect. “I know,” Nico smiles again, “I love you too.”

“Even if I suck at tennis?” Pierre jokes, turning to Nico.

“Even if you suck at tennis.” Nico affirms easily, pressing a gentle kiss to the edge of his mouth. “Now get some rest, Shenzhen finalist.”


End file.
